Von wegen  Stille Nacht
by John Xisor
Summary: Wegen einer Grippe muss Albus Severus an Heiligabend Zuhause bleiben. Harry erzählt ihm von einer Kerze, die Wünsche erfüllen kann. Niemand rechnet damit, dass der Wunsch des Jungen tatsächlich in Erfüllung geht. Aus dem Kamin purzelt plötzlich …  X-mas
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Muggelchen  
Charaktere: Harry, Albus Severus, Ginny und ...  
Genre: Humor / Weihnachten  
Wörter: 6.648  
Disclaimer: Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Handlung gehört mir.  
Beta: John Xisor

**Inhaltsangabe**: Der 6jährige Albus Severus hat eine Grippe. Das zwingt Harry, mit dem Jungen an Heiligabend allein Zuhause zu bleiben. Für den gelangweilten Sohn erfindet er die Geschichte von einer magischen Kerze, die angeblich Wünsche erfüllen kann. Zum Erstaunen aller Beteiligten geht der Wunsch von Albus Severus in Erfüllung. Aus dem Kamin purzelt plötzlich …

Hier also ein kleiner Weihnachts-Zweiteiler mit einem Überraschungsgast im zweiten Kapitel. Andererseits ... wer mich kennt wird wissen, mit welchem Charakter man rechnen darf. :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht  
Muggelchen

* * *

**Von wegen »Stille Nacht«**

∞⁞∞

Selbst Zauberer und Hexen waren nicht vor einer grassierenden Grippewelle gefeit. Anfang Dezember erwischte es die meisten. Viele griffen zur letzten Reserve im Vorratsschrank und brauten sich selbst einen Stärkungstrank. Andere besorgten sich Heilmittel in der Apotheke, doch die gingen weg wie warme Semmeln. Da die Grippewelle die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt im Griff hatte, sah derjenige in die Röhre, der spät erkrankte und keine Heilmittel mehr bekam. Einer von ihnen war der kleine Albus Severus.

„Ich gehe jetzt mit James und Lily zu meinen Eltern", sagte Ginny. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch mitkommen möchtest? Wir könnten Al in mein altes Bett stecken."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine hat gesagt, Rose und Hugo sind von der Grippe verschont geblieben."  
„Oh", machte Ginny traurig. Natürlich sollten sich Nichte und Neffe nicht anstecken. „Harry, das tut mir so leid, dass du zu Heiligabend ..."  
„Das macht mir nichts aus, Ginny. Ich weiß, wie Al sich fühlt. Ich bleibe gern bei ihm. Im Moment schläft er."

Ginny verabschiedete sich nur ungern. Sie verließ ihren Mann und den Zweitältesten, um zu ihren Eltern zum Weihnachtsfest zu flohen. Harry setzte sich an den Kamin im Wohnzimmer und öffnete ein Buch. Es hieß _Quidditch im Umschwung_. Kaum hatte er das Vorwort gelesen, hörte er im Flur ein mitleiderregendes Husten. Wenige Sekunden später stand Albus Severus barfuß im Türrahmen und rieb sich mit der Faust ein Auge.

„Du sollst doch schlafen", mahnte Harry mit freundlicher Stimme.  
„Meine Nase ist zu", näselte der Sechsjährige. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich nicht Luft holen kann. Und meine Taschentücher sind alle."  
„Da hast du natürlich Recht. Komm her, mein Kleiner."

Ein Taschentuch war schnell zur Hand. Seit kurz vor seinem dritten Geburtstag konnte Albus Severus sich schon selbst die Nase putzen. Dass so viel aus so dem kleinen Kerl herauskommen konnte, verwunderte Harry. Die gebrauchten Papiertaschentücher warf Albus Severus gleich in das Kaminfeuer. _Tod den Bazillen_ lautete jedesmal der Kampfruf des Jungen, den er von seinem älteren Bruder übernommen hatte. Als die Nase einigermaßen frei war, zauberte Harry die Hausschuhe heran.

„Barfuß darfst du nicht hier herumlaufen, junger Mann. Sonst wird es gar nicht besser."  
Die flauschigen Schuhe wärmten die kleinen Füße. Albus seufzte. „Wegen mir musst du Zuhause bleiben."  
„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich mag es hier. Schau dich mal um." Der Junge tat, was sein Vater ihm riet. „Der Kamin ist an, der Weihnachtsbaum sorgt für die richtige Stimmung, eine heiße Schokolade ..."  
„Bekomme ich auch eine?", fragte Albus ganz begeistert.

Vorausschauend hatte Harry gleich eine ganze Kanne gemacht, so dass er zusammen mit seinem Sohn auf der Couch sitzen und einen Kakao trinken konnte. Albus war nicht müde, weil er schon tagsüber viel geschlafen hatte. Aber er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl. Zu nichts hatte er Lust. Besonders beschwerte er sich darüber, dass der Toilettensitz so kalt wäre.

„Willst du was lesen?", fragte Harry und griff nach einem der Märchenbücher, dass Sirius James auf dem Tisch hatte liegenlassen.  
„Nein." Albus Severus klang mehr als nur gelangweilt. „Ich finde die Märchen doof."  
„Doof?" Von wem er das Wort wohl hatte, fragte sich Harry. „Wie wäre es dann mit einem Spiel?"  
„Nein." Der Junge seufzte nochmal, diesmal theatralisch. „Erzählst du mir von früher?"  
„Was möchtest du denn hören?"  
„Na, was du so erlebt hast. Erzähl es mir als Märchen!"

Harry war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Er konnte Ereignisse von früher durchaus sachlich wiedergeben, hatte sogar ein Buch über sein Leben verfasst, aber seine Abenteuer als Märchen verfassen?

„Lass mich nachdenken."

In der Klemme, dachte Harry, er saß in der Klemme. Sein Junge wollte ein Märchen von seinem fantasielosen Vater hören und ihm wollte absolut nichts einfallen.

„Erzähl mir von Severus", sagte der Junge plötzlich. „Warum heiße ich so?" Über den freundlichen Direktor von Hogwarts hatte er schon viel gehört. Jeder in seinem Umfeld konnte nur Gutes über den Mann erzählen, nur über den anderen wollten viele nicht reden. „Warum hab ich zwei us- Namen? James Sirius", sagte er plötzlich. „Das ist es-us und nicht us-us."  
„Man ruft dich doch sowieso Al, also warum stört es dich?"  
„Es stört mich doch gar nicht." Langsam wiederholte der Junge seinen eigenen Namen Silbe für Silbe: „Al-bus Se-ve-rus." Eine Antwort wollte sich dem Kleinen nicht erschließen.  
„Severus war ein Tränkemeister", erklärte Harry, der sich sicher war, diese Geschichte seinem viel zu jungen Sohn nicht erzählen zu können, denn dafür war sie zu brutal.  
„Ein Tränkemeister? Ehrlich?" Die Augen wurden tellerrund. „War er toll?"  
„Mmmh", machte Harry und überlegte, wie er seinem Sohn erklären konnte, dass er mit dem Tränkemeister nicht besonders gut ausgekommen war. „Er war ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet. Deswegen ja auch Tränkemeister. Er muss toll gewesen sein."  
„Ob er für mich einen Trank machen kann? Damit ich gesund werde! Rufst du ihn an, damit er herkommt? Ich geb ihm auch was von meinem Kakao ab."  
„Da würde er sich aber freuen", log Harry mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Das Thema Tod war nicht gerade weihnachtstauglich. Harry dachte über eine Möglichkeit nach, die Sache mit Snapes Ableben zu umgehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann Albus Severus nach seinen Namensvettern fragen würde, nachdem James Sirius erst vor wenigen Wochen etwas über seine hören wollte. Aber zu erzählen, dass Severus Snape von einer Schlange getötet wurde, würde dem Kind Albträume bereiten.

„Er könnte dir bestimmt helfen, wenn er hier wäre, aber niemand weiß", er wurde leiser, „wo er steckt." Harry hoffte, dass es mit der mysteriösen Variante zu schaffen wäre, das Thema zu beenden.  
„Niemand?", fragte Albus Severus leise.  
„Nein, niemand. Nicht einmal ich weiß es!"  
„Warum weiß das niemand?"

Harry hätte ahnen müssen, dass der Junge das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Er war in einem Alter, in dem er alles hinterfragte. Wie konnte sich ein erwachsener Mann nur selbst so in die Bredouille bringen? Wenn er nicht aufpasste, dachte Harry, würde er sich heute Abend selbst noch ein Bein stellen.

„Warum ist kein Trank mehr für mich da?", beschwerte sich Albus Severus und wechselte damit zum Glück das Thema.  
„Weil viele Menschen krank geworden sind und sie all ihre persönlichen Vorräte aufgebraucht haben. Und die Apotheken haben auch nichts mehr und haben jetzt sowieso geschlossen, sonst hätte Tante Hermine noch schnell etwas gekauft und für dich einen Trank gebraut."  
„Kann Severus mir nicht einen brauen? Wenn er ein Meister ist, hat er doch bestimmt seine ganzen Schränke voll mit Sachen."  
„Sachen?", fragte Harry nach.  
„Zutaten!"  
Albus Severus war schlauer als er dachte. Der viele Umgang mit Tante Hermine färbte offenbar schon ab. Und jetzt wusste Harry auch, woher das Wort doof kam - Ron. „Weißt du, Al, vielleicht musst du nur fest dran glauben und dann wirst du von allein wieder gesund."

Harry strich seinem Sohn über die roten Wangen und fühlte gleichzeitig das Fieber – der Junge glühte.

„Darf ich hier bei dir liegen?"  
„Auf der Couch?"  
„Ja, ich stör dich auch nicht, Papa."  
„Von mir aus. Leg dich hin, aber nehm die Decke. Ich lese ein bisschen was."  
„Nein, erzähl mir was von früher."

Albus Severus wickelte sich in die Decke und schloss die Augen. Wieder einmal wusste Harry nicht, was er erzählen könnte und so suchte er händeringend ein Ereignis von früher, dass nicht mit blutrünstigen Riesenspinnen, todbringenden Basilisken oder zerfetzten Kehlen zu tun hatte. War seine eigene Kindheit tatsächlich so brutal verlaufen? Er fand nichts, dass er auch nur annähernd so jungendfrei schildern konnte, dass alles am Ende noch einen Sinn ergab. Harry musste sich etwas ausdenken.

„Es gab einmal ..."  
„Nein, es soll es noch geben", verbesserte der Knirps.  
Er begann von Neuem: „Es gibt ..."

Harry blickte zu Albus Severus, der anfing zu grinsen und einmal heftig nickte. Was der Junge nicht wusste: Harry hatte keinen Plan. Andererseits hatte er den bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen auch nicht gehabt und trotzdem war am Ende alles gut gelaufen. Sein Blick fiel auf die rote Weihnachtskerze neben ihm auf dem Beistelltisch. Ihm kam ein vermeintlich grandioser Gedanke.

„Es gibt eine Kerze auf dieser Welt – eine Zauberkerze, muss du wissen. Wer sie hat, kann sich Wünsche erfüllen."  
„Echt?"  
„Unterbrich mich nicht", mahnte Harry und verkniff sich dabei ein Grinsen. „Es ist eine Weihnachtskerze und diese Kerze besitzt momentan ...?"  
Albus Severus war an der Reihe und sollte raten: „Du?"  
„Nein."  
„Tante Hermine!"  
„Nein, rate noch einmal."  
„Ich weiß nicht ... Mama? Onkel Ron?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er griff zu einer Kerze und drückte sie seinem Sohn in die Hände, der sie mit großen Augen betrachtete.

„Du!"  
„Das ist die Kerze?" Albus Severus sah sie sich genau an. „Und die erfüllt Wünsche? Ehrlich?"  
„Ja! Man muss nur ganz fest dran glauben."  
„Darf ich mir gleich was wünschen?"  
„Was möchtest du dir denn wünschen?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Das sage ich nicht!"

Harry ahnte, dass er sich einen Heiltrank wünschen würde, vielleicht sogar die ganz plötzliche Genesung ohne großes Zutun.

„Gut, dann zünden wir die Kerze an, du wünscht dir was und dann pustest du sie wieder aus", gab Harry als Anweisung. „Danach musst du aber ins Bett gehen und schlafen, sonst bringt das alles nichts."  
Der Junge schmollte. „Das hast du vorher aber nicht gesagt."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab's vergessen."

Zusammen zündeten sie mit Harrys Zauberstab die Kerze an. Sein Sohnemann kniff die Augen fest zu und wünschte sich etwas. Harry glaubte schon, der Junge würde keine Luft mehr bekommen, so sehr presste Albus Severus auch die Lippen zusammen. Mit einem Mal holte der Junge Luft, als wäre er für lange Zeit unter Wasser gewesen.

„Und was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Das sage ich nicht. Ich will, dass es in Erfüllung geht."  
„Na gut, jetzt trink noch in Ruhe deine heiße Schokolade und danach bringe ich dich wieder ins Bett. Du willst doch, dass der Wunsch in Erfüllung geht."

Der Junge gehorchte aufs Wort. Die heiße Schokolade war schnell getrunken. Sein Bett war noch schön warm, was an Ginnys Zauberspruch lag.

„Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, dann kommst du zu mir ins Wohnzimmer. Ich werde noch eine Weile aufbleiben."  
„Okay, Papa."

Kaum hatte die fiebrig heiße Wange das Kissen berührt, fiel der Junge in einen gesundheitsfördernden Schlaf. Harry ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Es war mehr als nur gemütlich hier. Die Holzscheite im Kamin knisterten leise und die roten und weißen Flämmchen, die Ginny gezaubert hatte und langsam um den Weihnachtsbaum schwebten, hüllten den Raum in ein heimeliges Licht. Vor allem war es schön ruhig, sehr besinnlich, wie man es sich an diesem Abend nicht schöner vorstellen könnte. Harry las in dem Quidditchbuch, das er sich neulich gekauft hatte. Es standen ein paar interessante Informationen drin, doch irgendwann – darüber staunte er selbst – wurde es ihm zu langweilig. Vielleicht war es ihm einfach nicht weihnachtlich genug.

Harry stöberte in den Geschenken, die man für ihn und Albus hiergelassen hatte. Eines durfte man heute schon öffnen. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf ein Päckchen von Hermine. Von der Form her handelte es sich unmissverständlich um ein Buch – und es war für ihn. Dieses Geschenk wählte er. Nachdem er das Geschenkpapier entfernt hatte, starrte er auf das Cover. Es war _Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte_ von Charles Dickens. Viel drüber gehört, aber nie gelesen, dachte Harry. Jetzt hatte er Zeit und Muße, vor allem aber Lust.

Das Buch war nicht gerade dünn, was an den vielen Illustrationen lag. Dennoch bekam er schon nach der ersten Seite Lust weiterzulesen. Der Mann namens Ebenezer Scrooge erinnerte ihn sehr an Severus Snape: griesgrämig, herzlos, gemein. Im Hinterkopf flackerten Gedanken an das kurze Gespräch mit seinem Sohn auf, doch die wurden bald von der Geschichte verdrängt.

Es war schon sehr spät am Abend. Ginny würde mit den Kindern bei ihren Eltern bleiben und Albus Severus war bisher nicht noch einmal hinuntergekommen. Das Buch hatte Harry beinahe durch, da hörte er den Kamin knistern. Es klang nicht so, als wollte jemand ihn anrufen. Das Geräusch war seltsam, beinahe als würde sich jemand oben am Schornstein zu schaffen machen. Das Holz knisterte noch lauter, als ein wenig Schnee ins Feuer fiel. Etwas war auf dem Dach. Ein übriggebliebener Todesser? Ein Fan von Harry Potter? Ein Reporter? Mit einem Male fegte ein starker Wind von oben durch den Kamin. Harry hielt sich einen Arm vor die Augen. Man hörte ein lautes Rumpeln. Irgendetwas war gefallen. Hoffentlich war der Junge nicht geweckt worden. Vorsichtig blickte Harry über seinen Arm. Wie ein dichter Nebel lag Asche in der Luft im Wohnzimmer. Für einen Moment dachte Harry an Instant-Finsternispulver, aber wer sollte sich damit bei ihm einfinden? George? Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes war die Luft wieder sauber - und in just diesem Moment, als Harry wieder klar sehen konnte, erblickte er eine schwarze Gestalt am Boden. Sie räkelte sich langsam, begann zu husten und zu keuchen, dann spuckte sie auf den Boden. Wie versteinert saß Harry auf der Couch und beobachtete den Eindringling, der ihn bisher noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Wenn es sich bei der Person um einen Dieb handeln sollte, dann um einen sehr tollpatschigen, der darüber nachdenken sollte, den Beruf zu wechseln. Mit ausgestreckter Hand zielte Harry auf den Fremden, der langsam vom Boden aufstand. Ein Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes ließ Harry so schnell von der Couch aufspringen, als wäre er von einer der Federn hochgeschossen worden.

∞⁞∞

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	2. Chapter 2

„Was zum Teufel ...?" Harry musterte den Mann, der durch seinen Kamin gekommen war, von oben bis unten. Der klopfte sich gerade die Asche vom Umhang und hustete dabei laut. „Snape?"  
Der Kopf des Mannes schnellte hoch. Die gerümpfte Nase wich der Macht entgleisender Gesichtszüge. „Potter?"  
„Snape!"  
„Potter!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das?", zischte der ehemalige Lehrer ihn an. „Und vor allem warum?"  
„Was? Ich ..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Dann wollte er Gewissheit über die Identität des Eindringslings haben und fragte: „Was ist das Letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern können?"

Für Harry stand die Antwort fest. Die Heulende Hütte. Er über Snape gebeugt, die Erinnerungen auffangend, ihm auf Wunsch hin in die schwarzen Augen blickend.

„Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann", wiederholte Snape, dachte dabei angestrengt nach. Als er sich über die Antwort bewusst war, fuhr er zusammen, was wiederum Harry erschreckte. Aufgebracht schilderte Snape: „So ein fetter Kerl mit weißem Bart, rotem Hut und Umhang hat mich entführt! Hat mich doch tatsächlich in einen Sack gesteckt, der Mistkerl." Snapes Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Wenn ich den erwische …!"  
Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wahllos griff er zu einer der vielen Weihnachtskarten, die Freunde ihm geschickt hatten und hielt sie Snape vor das mächtige Riechorgan. „Sah der so aus wie der hier?"  
„Ja!" Snape tippte aggressiv mit dem Finger drauf. „Das ist der Kerl! Das ist ..." Snape blinzelte einige Male. Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, aber Harry vollendete den Satz für ihn.  
„… der Weihnachtsmann."

In diesem Augenblick hörte man klingende Schellen und ein tiefes Hohoho. Gleichzeitig rannten Snape und Harry zum Fenster. Sie glaubten, im schwarzen Himmel einen Schlitten zu sehen, doch das Gebilde war zu schnell verschwunden. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Snape zu Harry. Er bleckte sogar die schiefen Zähne.

„Warum um Himmels willen ich? Ich kann mir schönere Dinge vorstellen, die man sich zu Weihnachten wünschen kann, anstatt den verhassten Tränkemeister von früher."  
„Ich hab Sie mir nicht hergewünscht!", rechtfertigte sich Harry.  
„Warum um alles in der Welt bin ich dann hier?", fragte der Gast wider Willen verzweifelt.  
Als Snape ihm näherkommen wollte, wich Harry vor ihm zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Keinen Schritt ..."  
„Papa? Hast du das da draußen eben gehört?", fragte eine junge Stimme.

Albus Severus stand an der Tür und rieb sich abermals die Augen. Die wurden erneut ganz groß, als er den Mann in Schwarz sah. Langsam kam der Junge näher.

„Geh wieder ins Bett!", befahl Harry, der seinen Sohn im Auge behielt. „Sofort!"  
Weil Harry abgelenkt war, nutzte Snape die Gunst der Stunde und zog in Windeseile seinen Stab. Womit er gar nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass das Kind so flink bei ihm war und ihm durch Zufall den Stab aus der Hand schlug. Harry hatte das mit Verwunderung beobachtet und schüttelte den Kopf, senkte dabei den eigenen Stab.  
„Von einem Sechsjährigen entwaffnet ..." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sie lassen ganz schön nach, Snape."  
„Wer ist der Bengel?", blaffte Snape ihn an, betrachtete kurz darauf den Jungen. Wuschelige, schwarze Haare, grüne Augen. „Nein, das kann nicht sein." Ihm lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter. „Welches Jahr haben wir?"  
„Zweitausendzehn."  
„Und was suche ich bitteschön hier?"  
„Ich weiß es!", rief der Junge und warf beide Arme in die Höhe. „Ich hab's mir gewünscht!" Er wandte sich an den Herrn in schwarz. „Bist du Severus?"  
„Für dich bin ich Professor Snape!", belferte er, doch der Junge ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken.  
„Onkel Severus! Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du herkommst und mich gesund machst."  
„Dann bist du dafür verantwortlich, du mieser, kleiner ..."  
„Snape", warnte Harry, „keine Schimpfwörter! Ich bin froh, dass ich das im Griff habe." Mit Onkeln wie George und Ron war das nicht gerade leicht, dachte Harry.  
„Ich bin also aus dem Totenreich entführt worden - wo ich nebenbei bemerkt ein sehr zufriedenes Dasein geführt habe -, um ein verwöhntes Balg, das ich nicht einmal kenne, gesund zu machen?" An seiner riesigen Hakennase blickte Snape zu dem Jungen herab und fragte: „Was fehlt dir Rotzlöffel eigentlich?"

In diesem Moment nieste Albus Severus und das grünlich blubbernde Sekret lief wie das Wachs einer Kerze über die Lippen und das Kinn.

„Bei Merlin, das ist ja ekelhaft!" Mit verzogenem Gesicht wandte sich Snape ab, während Harry in die Knie ging und seinem Sohn ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen reichte.  
„Ein Heiltrank gegen Grippe", sagte Harry gelassen, ohne Snape anzusehen. „Mein Sohn möchte was gegen das Fieber, den Husten und den Schnupfen. Ich glaube, meine Geschichte mit der Kerze ist daran schuld, dass Sie ..." Er sagte lieber nichts mehr, sonst würde Snape ihn doch noch vierteilen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie Ihren faulen Hintern einfach mal nach draußen bewegen und die nächst beste Apotheke aufsuchen?", riet Severus mit falschem Lächeln. „Das wäre jedenfalls einfacher gewesen, als mich von den Toten wiederzuerwecken."  
„Mag sein, ist aber bei Weitem nicht so spannend, das müssen Sie zugeben." Harry wagte es, Snape anzulächeln.

Snape sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Bei der weihnachtlichen Dekoration rümpfte er die Nase. Fünf Socken hingen am Kamin. Überall glitzerten selbstgebastelte Sterne, durch Kinderhände ganz schief geworden. Auf einem Tisch stand ein Miniatur-Model von Jesus Christus im Stall.

„Meine Güte, bei all dem Tinnef hier … Lassen Sie mich raten, Potter: Sie sind verheiratet." Harry blickte auf und sah, wie Snape eine Figur des Krippenmotivs wieder an Ort und Stelle absetzte – und er würde ihm nicht verraten, dass er das Modell selbst auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt ergattert hatte. Auf dem Tisch fand Snape das Buch von Dickens und nahm es in die Hand. „Ah! Das mochte ich als Kind immer."  
„Tatsächlich?" Snape mochte Charles Dickens?  
„Ja, ich sympathisiere mit Ebenezer Scrooge. Ich finde es ungeheuerlich, dass man einem Menschen absichtlich emotionalen Schmerz zufügt, weil man ihn umerziehen will. Das ist egoistisch, andere zu ändern, nur damit man es selbst einfacher im Leben hat." Mit Wucht ließ Snape den Wälzer auf den Tisch fallen.  
„Er schien am Ende doch ganz glücklich zu sein", verteidigte Harry das Geschenk von Hermine.  
„Pfft", machte Snape echauffiert. Kurz darauf zischte er: „Wo ist die Küche?"  
„Durch die Tür und gleich geradedurch."  
Bevor Snape ging, fragte er vorsichtshalber: „Sind noch andere Gören hier? Ich frage nur, damit ich nicht versehentlich eines zertrete."  
„Nein, wir haben sturmfreie Bude."  
Der Tränkemeister hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen: „Meinen Zauberstab, wenn ich bitten darf."  
Harry langte nach dem Stab und reichte ihn Snape mit den Worten: „Aber nur, wenn Sie mir versprechen …"

Harry kam nicht dazu, dem Mann irgendein Versprechen abzunehmen. Snape riss ihm den Stab einfach aus der Hand und verschwand in Windeseile aus dem Wohnzimmer. Albus Severus wollte dem Mann in Schwarz folgen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. Als Snape außer Hörweite war, beugte sich Harry zu seinem Sohn hinunter.

„Al, was hast du dir nur gewünscht?", flüsterte Harry.  
„Was du gesagt hast! Das Severus kommt und mich gesund macht."  
„Was ich gesa…?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hast du dir nicht einfach gewünscht, schnell gesund zu werden?"  
Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, ist mir nicht eingefallen."  
Manchmal dachte der Junge so quer wie seine Tante Hermine, sodass er auf die einfachsten Lösungen nicht kam. „Das darf niemand wissen, Al." Harry blickte seinen Sohn eindringlich an. „Versprich mir, dass du niemandem davon erzählst!"  
Al nickte. „Versprochen! Darf ich jetzt in die Küche? Ich hab ihm doch einen Kakao versprochen."  
Harry fühlte die Stirn seines Sohnes. Sie war noch immer warm, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie vorhin. „Ja, du darfst."

Das Ganze fand Harry mehr als nur sehr seltsam. Vielleicht war er in einem merkwürdigen Traum gefangen, dachte er sich. Auf jeden Fall wusste er aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, dass keine Gefahr drohte. Er folgte seinem Sohn in die Küche, in der Snape gerade dabei war, ungefragt die Schränke zu durchstöbern.

„Hey, was soll das werden?", meckerte Harry.  
„Haben Sie denn überhaupt keine Zutaten im Haus? Ich meine wichtige Trankzutaten und nicht", er griff zu einer Packung und las vor, „_Müffies muntermachendes Müsli_. Wer isst so einen Dreck?"  
„Ich!", rief Albus Severus und nahm Snape die Packung aus der Hand. „Da sind Überraschungen drin!", sagte er aufgeregt, bevor der ganze Arm des Jungen in der Packung verschwand und er im Müsli wühlte.  
„Ach ja?" Snape schnaufte. „Überraschungen welcher Art? Ein Wiedererweckungs-Set für Kinder von drei bis sechs Jahren?"  
„Was brauchen Sie denn?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Einen mittelgroßen Topf, zwei große Zwiebeln, einen halben Liter Milch und Honig."

Die benötigten Zutaten holte Harry herbei und legte sie vor Snape auf die Arbeitsfläche. Der Tränkemeister zog sich die Ärmel hinauf. Er füllte die Milch in den Topf, sodass sie allmählich zu kochen begann. Derweil schälte und schnitt er die Zwiebel schnell und präzise, wie Harry es aus der Schule gewohnt war. Als die Milch kochte, gab er die großen Zwiebelstücken hinzu und mengte einige Esslöffel Honig unter. Das Ganze rührte er gewissenhaft bei kleiner Flamme um.

„Waren Sie wirklich glücklich?", fragte Harry. Weil Snape ihn scheel ansah, wurde Harry deutlicher. „Na, da drüben ... Im Jenseits."  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll: Ich saß bis jetzt in einem Wartezimmer. Glauben Sie mir, die Toten arbeiten alles andere als zügig. Die haben ja auch jede Menge Zeit." Snape schnaufte und kam Harry deswegen besonders lebendig vor. „Ich habe übrigens Moody getroffen." Bei der Aussage staunte Harry. „Und dieser Weasley-Bengel ist mir über den Weg gelaufen. Der hat mir doch glatt eine zerdrückte Stinkbombe in die Tasche gesteckt, können Sie sich das vorstellen?"  
„Sein Sie Fred nicht böse. Ich finde schön zu hören, dass er noch immer der Alte ist."  
„Ich bin gar nicht böse. Auf diese Weise hatte ich im Wartezimmer um mich herum eine Menge Beinfreiheit. Niemand wollte sich in meine Nähe setzen. Die Leute haben lieber gestanden. Und kurz bevor ich dran war", Snape machte das Feuer unter dem Topf aus und drehte sich zu Harry, „kam dieser fette Kerl und steckt mich in seinen Sack. Ein paar Sekunden später purzel ich aus Ihrem Kamin. Glauben Sie mir, das war kein Zuckerschlecken."

Snape füllte das Gebräu ohne Zwiebelstücke in eine Tasse und reichte es dem Jungen. Harry war verdutzt.

„Was? Schon fertig?", fragte er den Tränkemeister.  
„Der Junge hat bereits die Grippe, Sie Dummkopf, da kann man nichts mehr machen, wenn Sie nur Müsli in den Schränken haben. Gegen den Husten hilft nichts besser als Zwiebelsaft. Haben Sie in all den Jahren wirklich kein bisschen bei mir im Unterricht aufgepasst?" Ernüchtert schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Gegen Fieber empfehle ich kalte Wadenwickel, gegen den Schnupfen eine Inhalation mit dem Dampf aus aufgekochten Kamillenblüten."

Während der Junge das süße, heiße Getränk zu sich nahm und mit dankbaren Kinderaugen Snape bewunderte, fuhr der sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", wollte der für tot Erklärte wissen, als er sich erlaubte, einen Tee für sich zuzubereiten.  
„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Harry zurück.  
„Meine Aufgabe hier ist erledigt. Ich werde doch bestimmt zurück in den Wartebereich der Unterwelt geschickt. Und bei meinem Glück muss ich mich wieder ganz hinten anstellen. Vielen Dank auch, Potter!"  
„Nein!" Der Einspruch kam von Albus Severus. „Ich hab dich hergewünscht. Ich habe mir nicht gewünscht, dass du wieder gehst."  
„Dafür bringe ich dich ..."  
„Snape, halten Sie sich im Zaum. Der Junge ist erst sechs."  
„Es müsste Minderjährigen verboten werden, sich Dinge zu wünschen. Wer weiß ...? Stellen Sie sich vor, ein Spross der Malfoys wünscht sich Voldemort herbei? Nicht auszudenken!"  
„Nein, es war die Kerze", gab Harry zu. „Eine magische Kerze, die Wünsche erfüllen kann." Jetzt glaubte er schon an sein eigenes Märchen.  
Albus Severus stellte die leere Tasse auf den Tisch und erklärte: „Und sie gehört mir!" Triumphierend warf er die Arme in die Höhe. „Die Kerze gehört mir allein!"  
„Na, wunderbar", brummte Snape missgelaunt und holte sich seinen Tee, schenkte auch dem Jungen noch etwas von der Milch ein. „Die künftige Weltherrschaft liegt in den Händen eines Sechsjährigen. Bald regnet es flauschige Miezekatzen vom Himmel und alle Erwachsenen müssen tun, was die Kinder befehlen."  
„Sie sollten ihn nicht auf dumme Ideen bringen", sagte Harry leise, „nur für den Fall, dass die Kerze tatsächlich …" Darüber musste selbst Harry den Kopf schütteln. „Quatsch, die Kerze hat damit nichts zu tun. Es war nur ein ausgedachtes Märchen!" beteuerte Harry. „Die Kerze ist ein Fake! Es gibt sie nicht. Und es war Zufall, dass Sie hier aufgetaucht sind. Wenn Sie zurück möchten ... Bitte, ich halte Sie nicht auf."  
Snape schnaufte verachtend. „Das Angebot nehme ich doch gern an. Würden Sie mir dann freundlicherweise mit einem Avada aushelfen?" Weil Harry ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte, winkte Snape die Angelegenheit ab. „Ach, vergessen Sie's." Er schien ein wenig verzweifelt. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
„Ich würde sagen, machen Sie das Beste draus."  
Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, der weise Harry Potter hat gesprochen. Sie haben mir den Schlamassel eingebrockt! Tote werden in der Regel dazu wiedererweckt, jemanden umzubringen. Wenn ich da so an Inferi denke … oder an Zombies." Plötzlich funkelte es in Snapes schwarzen Augen. „Ist es das? Soll ich jemanden für Sie erledigen?" Er zückte seinen Stab. „Geben Sie mir nur den Namen! Die Adresse finde ich schon selbst herau…"  
„Ich höre wohl nicht richtig! Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie jemanden um die Ecke bringen." Er wägte das Angebot kurz ab und musste dabei zufällig an Draco denken. „Das kling zwar verlockend, aber nein, danke."  
„Nun, wenn ich kein Inferi bin und kein Zombie", er betrachtete sein Gesicht in der Wölbung des Teelöffels, „denn dafür sehe ich einfach viel zu gut aus", Harry grunzte, als er sich das Lachen verkniff, „dann kann ich nur eine Art Heiliger sein."  
Harry war perplex. „Das ist ernsthaft Ihre Schlussfolgerung?"  
„Ich verfügte schon immer über einen messerscharfen Verstand", gab der Tränkemeister eingebildet von sich. „Nennen Sie mir eine Person, die außer mir von den Toten wiederauferstanden ist."  
„Voldemort."  
„In Ordnung, das habe ich nicht bedacht. Nennen Sie mir zwei!"

Harry spitzte die Lippen und überlegte. Ihm fiel nur Jesus Christus ein, der nach drei Tagen aus dem Totenreich zurückgekommen war. Wo er schon da unten war, hatte er gleich noch eine Handvoll Auserwählte zurückgeholt, damit sie in den Himmel aufsteigen konnten.

„Sie denken an Jesus", sagte Snape kurz und knapp.  
„Tut mir leid, Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Heiliger. Außerdem stelle ich mir Heilige irgendwie … netter vor."  
„Und dass ich Ihrem Sohn gegen den Husten einen Trank gebraut habe war bösartig oder was?" Snape schnaufte. „Aber Sie haben Recht. Die Rolle des Heiligen steht mir nicht. Dazu sind meine Gedanken auch nicht rein genug." Ungefragt griff Snape zu den selbst gebackenen Keksen, die auf dem Tisch standen, biss ab und kaute mit einem verträumten Blick, bevor er schluckte und sagte: „In der Mythologie gab es einige Fälle, in denen Tote zurückgeholt werden sollten. Orpheus hat wegen Eurydike den Abstieg gewagt. Und was war? Er hat's vermasselt, dieser Trottel."  
„Hat Herakles nicht einen Kumpel aus dem Totenreich befreit?", erinnerte sich Harry vage.  
„Was interessieren mich irgendwelche homosexuellen Muskelprotze?", meckerte Snape, obwohl er damit angefangen hatte. „Herakles wäre bestimmt ein Gryffindor gewesen: Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, komme was wolle."  
„Ich meine ja nur … Vielleicht war es ein Freund, der Sie aus dem Totenreich entführt hat?", mutmaßte Harry. Ihm fiel sogar jemand ein: „Lucius Malfoy?"  
„Der? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Wir kamen zwar immer gut miteinander aus, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er einen mühsamen Abstieg in den Hades wagen würde. Er hätte viel zu viel Angst gehabt, sich einen Fingernagel einzureißen. Vielleicht ist die Antwort aber auch so einfach, dass wir sie übersehen? Möglicherweise war mein Retter jemand, der mich über alle Maßen liebt?" Harry blieb lieber still, bevor er noch etwas Falsches von sich gab. „Ja, irgendein Mädchen, dass all die Jahre lang heimlich in mich …"  
„Glauben Sie das wirklich?", brach es ungläubig aus Harry heraus.  
„Nein, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, fällt mir niemand ein, auf den das zutreffen könnte. Aber allein der Gedanke war für einen Augenblick lang erfreulich."  
„Irgendjemand muss Sie doch hergebracht haben! Wenn man nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt …"  
Diesmal wurde Harry von seinem Sohn unterbrochen: „Ich glaube an ihn!"  
„Ja, du hast auch Recht", sagte er mit warmer Stimme, „und jetzt trink deine Milch und lass mich einen Moment mit Onkel Severus …"  
„Ich verbitte mir diese Bezeichnung! Ich bin niemandes Onkel!"

Um Ruhe zu erlangen, atmete Harry tief durch und rieb sich den Nacken. Mit dieser Situation war er völlig überfordert. Er sah hinüber zu Snape, der gedankenverloren mit dem Teelöffel spielte.

„Haben Sie meine Eltern gesehen?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Nein, weder die beiden noch Black und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Ihr werter Vater hätte sich bei dem Gedanken, mich bis zum Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts piesacken zu dürfen, gewiss die Hände gerieben."  
„Wie läuft das da drüben ab?" Langsam war Harry neugierig geworden. „Bekommt man Flügel?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich würde sowieso nur welche nehmen, wenn es sie auch in schwarz gibt. Alles andere würde sich negativ auf mein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild auswirken."  
„Ich habe manchmal überlegt, was passiert, wenn ich mal sterben sollte."  
„Oh, in Ihrem Fall brauchen Sie sich gar keine Gedanken zu machen", winkte Snape gelassen ab. „Ich nehme an, dass allein Ihr Name im Jenseits für Furore sorgen wird. Bei Ihnen rollt man sicherlich den roten Teppich aus und küsst den Boden, auf dem Sie wandeln. Nach einem Kaffeekränzchen mit Gevatter Tod wird man Sie in die Abteilung für Wiedergeburten begleiten, wo man sie vermutlich bevorzugt behandeln wird."  
Harry staunte. „Es gibt eine Abteilung für Wiedergeburten?"  
„Sicher! Ist sehr begehrt, aber die Plätze sind leider begrenzt. Die nehmen nun einmal nicht das normale Fußvolk."  
„Konnten Sie denn mal einen Blick darauf werfen, was Sie außerhalb des Wartebereichs im Jenseits erwartet?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht erwartet mich ewige Pein für all meine Missetaten?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder ein Harem mit vollbusigen Jungfrauen ganz für mich allein, wer weiß das schon?"  
Der Junge, der still am Tisch saß und die beiden Erwachsenen beobachtete, fragte unverhofft: „Was ist vollbusig, Papa?"  
„Das, was deine Mutter nicht ist, und jetzt trink schön deine Milch."

Einen Augenblick lang druckste Snape etwas herum. Er schien etwas fragen zu wollen und sammelte seine Courage. Bei Gryffindors ging das viel schneller als bei Slytherins.

„Sagen Sie, Potter, wegen meiner Erinnerungen …?" Als Snape von Harry mit einem Nicken die Bestätigung bekam, dass der wusste, von was die Rede war, fragte Snape kleinlaut: „Sie haben doch niemandem davon ...? Das wäre für mich äußerst unangenehm. Ich hoffe, Sie haben das alles für sich behalten."  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er antwortete. „Tut mir leid, Snape."  
„Oh mein Gott! Dann weiß Ihr gesamter Freundeskreis davon?" Beschämt blickte Harry zu Boden. „Haben Sie das etwa der Presse erzählt?" Harry sagte nichts, sodass Snape lauter wurde. „Wem alles haben Sie davon erzählt?"  
„Ich befürchte, jeder weiß es. Sie müssen wissen", Harry räusperte sich, „meine Biografie hat sich sehr gut verkauft." Weil Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte, fügte Harry nur leise an: „In der ganzen Welt."  
„Die ganze verdammte Welt weiß davon?", dröhnte Snapes Stimme durch die Küche. „Etwa von allem?" Ein Funke Hoffnung war dabei, dass Harry die pikanten Informationen eventuell unter den Tisch hatte fallen lassen. „Auch das mit Ihrer Mutter?", fragte Snape im Flüsterton und er hoffte, hoffte, hoffte.  
„Alles, Snape. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie Jahre später hier auftauchen und mir das vorwerfen würden. Sie hätten mal Kimmkorns Rezension lesen sollen. Selbst die hat Rotz und Wasser geheult."  
„Wie unangenehm!" Entkräftet lehnte sich Snape in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Potter, wie dankbar sind Sie mir für all das, was ich für Sie getan habe?"  
„Meine Dankbarkeit ist unermesslich."  
„Gut, dann tun Sie mir den Gefallen und schicken mich über den Jordan, bevor ich langsam und qualvoll aus lauter Scham vor mich dahinsieche."  
„Ach, so schlimm ist das doch nicht, Snape", wollte Harry ihn aufmuntern. „Ich bin gern bereit, die Einnahmen meiner Biografie mit Ihnen zu teilen."  
„Auf Ihre Almosen kann ich verzichten!"  
„Es handelt sich dabei um mehrere Millionen Galleonen."  
Snape hob interessiert eine Augenbraue und überdachte das Angebot. „Über wie viele Millionen sprechen wir hier, mit denen ich gern versuchen werde, die Demütigung, die mich durch Ihr Verschulden erwartet, zu ertragen?"  
„Lassen Sie mich überlegen. Einiges habe ich ja fest angelegt, aber das Flüssige in den Verliesen", Harry rechnete kurz, „müssten an die 190 Millionen sein."  
„Das heißt, ich bekäme 95 Millionen Galleonen?"  
„Nein, die 190 wären schon Ihr Anteil." Von wegen, Geld würde nicht glücklich machen, dachte Harry. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben sah er Snape lächeln.  
„Also, dafür würde ich mich doch glatt freiwillig von Ihrem Vater nochmal mit einem Levicorpus …" Er stoppte sich selbst, auch wenn die Freude über den plötzlichen Reichtum ihn übermütig machte. „Geben Sie mir Ihr Wort drauf?"  
Harry klang enttäuscht, als er nachfragte: „Trauen Sie mir etwa nicht?"  
„Ich …"

Ein lautes Geräusch war zu hören. Der Kamin im Wohnzimmer knisterte. Schritte. Harry war in Alarmbereitschaft, Snape ebenfalls.

„Harry?", hörte man Ginny rufen. „Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Wo steckst du?"  
„Verdammt!", sagten Snape und Harry gleichzeitig.  
Albus Severus war weniger schockiert. Zum Entsetzen der beiden Männer rief er fröhlich: „Wir sind in der Küche, Mutti!"  
Aufgebracht sah sich Harry um. Sein Blick fiel auf eine schmale Vorratskammer, in die er Snape quetschen könnte. Als Harry seinen Gast ansah, sagte der: „Wagen Sie es ja nicht!"  
„Machen Sie sich klein oder unsichtbar! Verschwinden Sie!" Jetzt klang Harry verzweifelt.  
„Und wohin soll ich bitteschön ...?"

Zu spät. Ginny stand bereits in der Tür. Ihr Mund weit aufgerissen, die Augen noch größer. Sie war unfähig zu sprechen, als sie ihren ehemaligen Tränkemeister in ihrer Küche stehen sah. Plötzlich entwich ihr ein hoher Schrei.

„AH!" Snape führte eine Hand ans Ohr und rieb es, bevor er in alter Manier keifte: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für das Überstrapazieren meines Gehöres!"  
„Snape!"  
„Ah, sie kennt mich noch", sagte er, als er gelassen auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.  
Albus Severus winkte seiner Mutter zu und stellte die unschuldige Frage: „Warum bist du nicht vollbusig, Mama?"  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihren Sohn an, während Snape murmelte: „Das frage ich mich auch, wenn ich mir so die Mutter ins Gedächtnis rufe."  
Harry war völlig sprachlos, aber zum Glück ergriff Albus Severus erneut das Wort. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und legte eine kleine Hand an Snapes Oberarm, als er präsentierte: „Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Mama! Ich habe mir einen Zaubertränkemeister gewünscht. Darf ich ihn behalten?" Albus Severus drehte sich zu Snape. Seine Hand fand den Weg zu den fettigen Haaren, die er einmal knetete, bevor er nochmal seine Mutter ansah und versprach: „Ich werde ihn auch baden!"  
An Harry gewandt warnte Snape: „Ich bin so kurz davor", er zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen geringen Abstand, „zu explodieren."  
„Albus Severus, das ist nicht nett, was du gesagt hast", ermahnte Harry den Jungen und zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone heraus.  
„Albus Severus?", wiederholte Snape perplex. „Das arme Kind! Wie konnten Sie es mit dieser Namenswahl so bestrafen?"  
„Wir wollten Dumbledore und Ihnen damit eine Ehre ..."  
„Ach, Humbug!" Snape seufzte resignierend. „Bei Merlin, es wäre vielleicht besser, den Tagesprophet gleich zu benachrichtigen. Dann habe ich es hinter mir. Und es würde mir einige Wiederholungen ersparen."  
„Wie ist da mög...?"  
Ginny wurde arg von Snape unterbrochen: „Ihr Bengel hat mich wahrscheinlich aus einer Müsli-Packung gezogen. Was weiß ich?" Er deutete auf Albus Severus: „Fragen Sie ihn, er ist daran schuld."  
Besagtes Kind grinste breit. „Ich hab meinen eigenen Tränkemeister!"  
„Vielleicht war es gar nicht mein Sohn, der Sie hergewünscht hat. Vielleicht war das nur so ein Weihnachtswunder?"  
„Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es ni...!" Snape hielt inne, weil er es nun besser wusste. „Ich werde ihn töten! Wenn ich diesen fetten Kerl finde, werde ich ihm jedes Barthaar einzeln ausreißen und daraus einen Pullover stricken."

In einer Umkleidekabine im Jenseits zog sich gerade jemand einen roten Umhang, die rote Mütze und den wärmenden Fettanzug aus. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch den weißen Bart – der war echt. Den nun leeren Sack und das Kostüm stopfte er in ein dafür vorgesehenes Fach, bevor er seine alten Knochen einmal streckte und sich seine richtige Kleidung anzog.

Es klopfte an der Umkleidekabine. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. „Ah, hier bist du", sagte Alastor Moody. Seine beiden gesunden Augen musterten den alten Freund. „Na, alle Geschenke losgeworden?"  
„Aber sich doch. Du weißt, ich arbeite immer gewissenhaft."  
„Deswegen haben sie dir auch erlaubt, dieses Jahr für ihn einzuspringen. Mann, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Weihnachtsmann an einer Grippe erkranken könnte?" Moody lachte. Mit zwei echten Beinen aus Fleisch und Blut kam er dem Aushilfs-Weihnachtsmann näher und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Hat dir also gefallen, ja?"  
Sein Freund grinste. „Oh, es war einfach herrlich, Alastor, ganz wunderbar! Die viele frische Luft, die lieben Rentiere und erst einmal der schnelle, komfortable Schlitten!", schwärmte Albus Dumbledore. „Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß!"  
„Ja, das ist ganz und gar dein Metier, das glaube ich dir gern." Die beiden verließen die Umkleidekabine und gingen wieder zum Wartebereich zurück. „Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte, Albus: Wer hat gestern beim Koboldstein-Turnier gewonnen? Der Tod oder du?"  
„Der Sieg gehörte mir. Ich war in meinen jungen Jahren nicht umsonst Leiter des Koboldstein-Clubs."  
„Und was war der Einsatz? Was hat der Tod dir gegeben?", wollte Moody wissen.  
Albus lächelte. „Er hat mir eine Bitte erfüllt."  
„Und was für eine?" Diesmal schwieg Albus. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte dich abholen, damit wir unsere neuen Jobs antreten können. Remus und Tonks warten schon."  
„Macht der junge Mr. Weasley auch mit?"  
„Nein, er sagte, er fühle sich noch nicht erwachsen genug dafür."  
„Er hat ja auch noch Zeit, viel Zeit. Vielleicht findet er später Interesse daran."

Die beiden Männer hatten die Wartehalle durchquert und standen nun vor einer Tür, auf der in goldenen Buchstaben _Abteilung für Schutzengel_ stand.

„Die letzte Schulung", gab Moody bekannt, „haben wir am 27. Dezember. Danach können wir selbstständig loslegen. Hast du schon eine Idee, wer deine Schützlinge werden sollen?"  
„Mir fällt durchaus jemand ein, mehrere sogar. Der eine trägt meinen Namen und der andere … Ich will ihm gern helfen, das Beste aus seinem Leben zu machen."  
„Wem?"  
„Hach, das wird ein Spaß werden", lenkte Albus ab und strich sich über den weißen Bart. „Genauso lebhaft habe ich mir das Jenseits immer vorgestellt. Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer."

In Albus' Augen war Severus alles andere als vorbereitet gewesen.

∞⁞∞

_Ende_


End file.
